1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight unit integrally formed with conductive, chemically toughened glass and method for fabricating the same, more particularly a method for fabricating a one-piece backlight unit using photochemical lithography to fabricate an optical microstructure and using ultrasonic hot melt adhesive process to bond a light source module to an electrode circuit on the conductive, chemically toughened glass substrate of the one-piece backlight unit.
2. Description of Related Arts
Along with technological advancement, nowadays liquid crystal display (LCD) is used extensively in electronic products, such as mobile phones, notebook computers, tablet computers, digital cameras and LCD televisions. Because LCD is not a self-luminous device that it only comes with the function of light switch control, it requires the aid of planar light source from a backlight unit to achieve the display function.
FIG. 1 is an exploded view of a conventional backlight unit 10. Currently there are two types of backlight unit-bottom-lit backlight unit 10 and edge-lit backlight unit 10. Regardless of the type, backlight units 10 have similar components and structure, which mainly consist of an upper diffusion sheet 12, an upper prism lens 13, a lower prism lens 14, a lower diffusion sheet 15, a light guide plate 18, a reflective sheet 19, a plastic frame 17, an iron frame 20 and a light bar 16 stacked over each other and fixed with double-sided adhesive 11. The whole manufacturing process requires considerable manpower.
As electronic products are designed to be lighter, thinner, shorter and smaller, the bigger the sizes of light-guide plate 18, plastic frame 17 and iron frame 20 in conventional backlight units, the more difficult it is to make the product thinner. Moreover as upper diffusion sheet 12, upper prism lens 13, lower prism lens 14 and lower diffusion sheet 15 are respectively disposed on the substrate of backlight unit, the substrate has certain thickness requirement. Therefore as the design of electronic products is geared towards lightweight, thin, short and small, using ultrathin backlight unit with high efficiency in fabrication and high luminance is an important issue that the non-self-luminous display manufacturers must address at the present time.
In light of the problem discussed above, the present invention aims primarily to provide a one-piece backlight unit and its fabrication method to address the problems of being unable to achieve ultrathin unit, difficulty in increasing luminance, high costs of fabricating optical components, and lack of fabrication efficiency encountered by prior art. The backlight unit integrally formed with conductive, chemically toughened glass and method for fabricating the same of the invention simplifies the whole manufacturing process and results in lighter and thinner structure, while shortening the processing time and improving product yield. These are the foremost spirits of the invention to be disclosed.